Azar y coincidencia
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: AU. "No me estés jodiendo, eres un desconocido. " "Lo se, pero si no hablamos entonces nunca dejaremos de serlo ¿verdad?" Por un error Feliciano acaba mandando un mensaje al celular de un desconocido, Lovino. ¿Cuanto puede cambiar tu vida por un error de dedo?
1. Chapter 1

**No tengo perdón.. . Por no actualizar todo lo demás, pero juro que ya la siguiente semana actualizaré todo. Por ahora les dejo este fin inspirado en muchos otros que he visto en varios fandoms, todos sobre lo mismo... Un error de dedo.**

 **¡Nuevamente gracias a mi beta que hace maravillas! Missannie L sabes que te adoro :)**

 **Advertencias: La boquita de Romano, AU humano y no son hermanos en este fic**

 **Capitulo uno: Desconocido.**

Lovino/ Feliciano/

 ** _Viernes 11 de Marzo de 2016_**

((Viernes 2:06 P.M.))

Ya llegué por ti.

((Viernes 2:08 P.M.))

Eh... No sabía que ibas a pasar por mí.

((Viernes 2:09 P.M.))

Como sea, ¿dónde estás?

((Viernes 2:09 P.M.))

Espera... Junto a los puestos ambulantes~ ¡Hay un perrito hermoso!

((Viernes 2:12 P.M.))

Hay muchos puestos ambulantes... ¿En qué auto?

((Viernes 2:15 P.M.))

El azul marino. Lo acabo de sacar de la agencia :)

((Viernes 2:18 P.M.))

¡No veo ningún puñetero auto azul!

((Viernes 2:19 P.M.))

No te enojes, tranquilo, mejor dime cómo vas vestido.

((Viernes 2:20 P.M.))

¡Estoy perdiendo mi maldito tiempo! Jeans obscuros y playera roja. Apúrate o me voy solo.

((Viernes 2:25 P.M.))

¡Creo que ya te vi! Voy a pasar junto a ti y toco el claxon. No te vayas, me regañaran. 

((Viernes 2:30 P.M.))

No eras tú, ¿verdad?

((Viernes 2:32 P.M.))

Eso parece, bastardo... Me voy a ir, idiota. Emma ya debe estar esperándonos para su fiesta y tú tonteando.

((Viernes 2:33 P.M.))

¡No te vayas! Ah... Vee, Emma…¿Quién? 

((Viernes 2:35 P.M.))

¡No te hagas el idiota ahora, Antonio! Deja de joder. Ya vamos retrasados una hora... ¡UNA HORA, MIERDA!

((Viernes 2:37 P.M.))

¿Antonio?... ¡Ah, no puede ser! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Número incorrecto.

((Viernes 2:39 P.M.))

¿¡Qué...?! ¡Joder! Por tu culpa tengo que buscar al bastardo, perdí media hora y.. ¡Mi saldo, no se da en los árboles!

((Viernes 2:40 P.M.))

Lo siento, espero que lo encuentres pronto. Soy Feliciano, por cierto. Iba a recoger a mi hermano menor pero creo que también a mí se me hizo tarde.

((Viernes 2:43 P.M.))

Yo igual. Pero no te pregunté tu nombre ni que me contaras tus problemas. No me estés jodiendo, eres un desconocido.

((Viernes 2:45 P.M.))

Lo sé, pero si no hablamos entonces nunca dejaremos de serlo, ¿no?

((Viernes 2:47 P.M.))

Eres.. Extraño.

((Viernes 2:50 P.M.))

¿Eso crees? Quizá lo sea, entonces... ¿Le estoy hablando a… un asesino serial? 

((Viernes 2:52 P.M.))

Ajá, eso, soy un asesino serial y ahora te estoy robando información para asesinarte.

((Viernes 2:53 P.M.))

¡¿Eh?! No me digas que de verdad eres un asesino y secuestrador :( ¡Qué miedo tengo! Pero...No sabes nada sobre mi.

((Viernes 2:55 P.M.))

Claro que sí: Eres Feliciano y tienes un hermano pequeño, estás en un auto azul cerca de una escuela. Información suficiente para cualquier secuestrador.

((Viernes 2:58 P.M.))

¡Ah, no! Te daré helado, así que no hagas nada

((Viernes 3:00 P.M.))

Qué idiota. No sé porqué te sigo hablando.

((Viernes 3:02 P.M.))

¿Porque eres un asesino y un secuestrador?

((Viernes 3:03 P.M.))

¡No lo soy, no seas estúpido! Como sea, deja de distraerme, tengo que encontrar a ese bastardo.

((Viernes 3:05 P.M.))

Quién sabe, quizás ahora lo estás ocultando. Se ve que tienes mucha prisa, en este caso te ayudare a buscar a Antonio. 

((Viernes 3:07 P.M.))

Oh, sí, una genial idea. Ayúdame a buscar al bastardo de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que tiene un bronceado jodidamente perfecto.

((Viernes 3:14 P.M.))

Umm... No lo veo. ¿Y tú?

((Viernes 3:16 P.M.))

¡Era sarcasmo! ¡SARCASMO! Y, de cualquier forma, no podrías verlo. No estamos en el mismo lugar.

((Viernes 3:19 P.M.))

Ah, jeje. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡El mundo es muy pequeño y redondo! Creo en el azar y las coincidencias.

((Viernes 3:21 P.M.))

Y yo creo en estar perdiendo el tiempo. Sería muy mala suerte que estemos en el mismo lugar... Ah... Como sea ya lo vi.

((Viernes 3:23 P.M.))

¡No seas tan grosero! Me harás llorar. Qué bien que lo encontraste... Mándale saludos de mi parte :)

((Viernes 3:26 P.M.))

Uy, sí... Y luego quedamos para ir a un café.

((Viernes 3:28 P.M.))

¡Eso sería genial!

((Viernes 3:30 P.M.))

Era... Sarcasmo otra vez, ¿no?

((Viernes 3:33 P.M.))

¿Qué comes que adivinas, tonto?

((Viernes 3:35 P.M.))

¡Pasta~!

((Viernes 3:36 P. M))

¿Qué hice para estar rodeado de idiotas? Como sea, ¿no tenías que recoger a tu hermano?

((Viernes 3:37 P. M))

¡Oh, no! ¡Lo olvide ! Gracias por recordarmelo. 

((Viernes 3:38 P.M.))

 _Leído_.


	2. No tan extraños

**¡Y por fin esta terminado el capitulo dos! Gracias a todos los que leen esto, entre todos aportamos que esta pequeña pareja se vuelva más popular ¡El mal va a triunfar, Lo se!**

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, si lo fueran... Dios, si lo fueran.**

 **Nuevamente yo aquí, agradeciéndole a Missannie L por betearme el capitulo T3T sabes que te quiero y no te cobrare el chocolate que me debes.**

 **Advertencias: La boquita de Romano, AU humano y no son hermanos en este fic.**

* * *

 **Capitulo dos: No tan extraños.**

Lovino/ **Feliciano** /Emma/ _Marcello./_ _ **Antonio**_

Viernes 12 de Marzo del 2016B

((Viernes 9:03 A. M))

 **¡Ci-aaaaao! ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?**

((Viernes 9:05 A. M))

¡Mierda, mi cabeza! El puto celular suena como un taladro. Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué me sigues hablando?

((Viernes 9:11 A. M))

 **¿Tienes resaca?**

((Viernes 9:11 A. M))

 **¡Pues porque estoy sólito en la casa y me aburro!**

((Viernes 9:15 A. M))

¡No, solo me encanta quejarme de dolor de cabeza todas las mañanas! Es mi hobby. No te atrevas a usarme como una maldita distracción ¡Deja de escribirme!

((Viernes 9:17 A. M))

 **Que extraño hobby. No te preocupes, no eres sólo una distracción… ¿Cómo te llamas?**

((Viernes 9:19 A. M))

Dame una buena razón para responderte.

((Viernes 9:19 A. M))

 **Para… saber que nombre debería gritar cuando me vayas a asesinar o secuestrar.**

((Viernes 9:21 A. M))

No se si estas jugando, si eres muy inocente o si simplemente estas tarado. Pero no vas a dejar de molestar ¿verdad?

((Viernes 9:22 A. M))

 **Nop~ :3**

((Viernes 9:23 A. M))

Entonces será mejor que ponga el celular en silencio.

((Viernes 9:24 A. M))

 **¡No seas malo y no has respondido a mi pregunta!**

((Viernes 9:26 A. M))

 **Se que ya leíste mi mensaje, la palomita en azul me lo dice.**

((Viernes 9:30 A. M))

 **¡Se que sabes que te estoy hablando, sigues en línea!**

((Viernes 9:35 A. M))

 **Que triste… me ignoras. Si no respondes, tendré que inventarte un nombre…**

((Viernes 9:41 A. M))

 **¿Pancracio? ¿Juanito? ….¿Que opinas de Santiago? … Flavio tal vez. Flavio me gusta.**

* * *

 **:::::::::::::V &R:::::::::::V&R::::::::::V&R:::::::::V&R:::::::::**

* * *

((Viernes 9:31 A. M))

Tengo a un acosador en mi celular, sálvame.

((Viernes 9:32 A. M))

¡Buenos días a ti también, estoy excelente gracias por no preguntar! ¿Qué le pasa a mi lindo amigo Lovi?

((Viernes 9:33 A. M))

Buenos días preciosa, es una excelente mañana solo por poder intercambiar mensajes contigo eres todo lo que ilumina mi sombría vida entre idiotas.

((Viernes 9:33 A. M))

¿Podemos hablar de cosas importantes? Creó que me van a raptar o algo.

((Viernes 9:35 A. M))

Je je je, tu siempre tan tierno Lovi. No se como aun no tienes novia… o novio.

((Viernes 9:35 A. M))

¡No me digas tierno!

Yo tampoco lo se.

((Viernes 9:37 A. M))

Seguiré insistiendo hasta que te convenza que lo eres. ¿Cómo que te van a raptar?

((Viernes 9:38 A. M))

Tendrás que esperar un largo tiempo, bella.

Pues como se oye, un loco me esta mensajeando y dice que lo quiero raptar, por lo que creo que me quieren raptar.

((Viernes 9:38 A. M))

Lovi, espero que no te estés refiriendo a Toño al decir eso…

((Viernes 9:40 A. M))

¿Por qué nuestras platicas siempre tienen que incluir al bastardo? Como sea, no es él. Se equivocó de numero y dió con el mio pero ahora no me quiere dejar de hablar. Da miedo... igual y me quiere raptar, maldición.

((Viernes 9:41 A. M))

Ya decía que era raro que estuvieras levantado tan temprano después de mi fiesta. No se si reír o llorar por ti. ¿Qué te esta haciendo?

((Viernes 9:42 A. M))

Bueno, pues yo me quiero lanzar de un precipicio. Esta inventándome nombres.

((Viernes 9:44 A. M))

Lovi, no es por nada pero eso no suena muy amenazante.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::V &R:::::::::::V&R::::::::::V&R:::::::::V&R:::::::::**

* * *

((Viernes 9:44 A. M))

 **¡Decidido! Te voy a llamar Flavio entonces.**

((Viernes 9:45 A. M))

Eres muy persistente.

((Viernes 9:47 A. M))

 **Por fin me respondes, Flavio. La mayoría de la gente lo vería como una cualidad positiva.**

((Viernes 9:50 A. M))

Si, bueno para mi solo es molesta. No me llames por ese ridículo nombre que te acabas de inventar.

((Viernes 9:51 A. M))

 **¡No lo invente! Tenía un amigo llamado Flavio.**

((Viernes 9:51 A. M))

¿Y eso me importa por que…?

((Viernes 9:53 A. M))

 **¿Quieres conocer más cosas de la persona que vas a raptar?**

((Viernes 9:53 A. M))

¡Tú, duro y dale con lo mismo todo el tiempo! Ya te dije que no te voy a secuestrar.

((Viernes 9:55 A. M))

Como sea, deja de molestar con ese nombre. Me llamo Lovino.

((Viernes 9:57 A. M))

 **Demasiado tarde, ya te guarde como Flavio.**

((Viernes 10:00 A. M))

¡Joder contigo! Eres peor que un niño de cuatro años.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::V &R:::::::::::V&R::::::::::V&R:::::::::V&R:::::::::**

* * *

((Viernes 10:01 A. M))

 _Mama dice que laves los trastes y dejes de ver al celular._

((Viernes 10:03 A. M))

 **¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta! Se me paso el tiempo volando.**

((Viernes 10:05 A. M))

 _¿Cómo cuando me olvidaste en la escuela por una hora y media?_

((Viernes 10:06 A. M))

 **Ya te pedí perdón por eso. Me distraje.**

((Viernes 10:06 A. M))

 _Lo que yo me pregunto es como, pero da lo mismo, solo ve a lavar los trastes :)_

((Viernes 10:07 A. M))

 **¡A la orden!**

((Viernes 10:08 A. M))

 _Gracias, no tenia ganas de hacerlo._

((Viernes 10:09 A. M))

 **¡Pero… pero! Habías dicho que mamá…**

((Viernes 10:10 A. M))

 _Si, bueno. Ni siquiera están aquí, dijeron que iban a salir desde hace quince minutos pero estabas en el celular. Gracias por hacer mi trabajo._

((Viernes 10:14 A. M))

 **No se porque sigo cayendo en lo mismo…**

((Viernes 10:15 A. M))

 _Y yo no se porque hablamos por mensajes si estoy junto a ti pero bueno…_

* * *

 **:::::::::::V &R**

 **::::::V &R**

 **:::V &R**

* * *

Lunes 14 de Marzo de 2016

((Lunes 5:01 P. M))

 _ **¡Lovi, Lovi! Mira, me regalaron una tortuga de origami y unos claveles**_.

((Lunes 5:02 P. M))

 _ **::Imagen1::::**_

((Lunes 5:08 P. M))

Díselo a alguien a quien le importe.

((Lunes 5:09 P. M))

¿Es tu cumpleaños o algo? No es que me importe realmente.

((Lunes 5:12 P. M))

 _ **En mi clase estamos haciendo una dinámica de amigo secreto, y a mi me regalaron esto. Es una pena que estemos en turnos diferentes, sufro por no poderte ver a diario y que ilumines mis mañanas TnT**_

((Lunes 5:13 P. M))

Antonio, las drogas son malas. No digas tonterías como esa o le diré a tus padres que te drogas.

((Lunes 5:15 P. M))

 _ **Si eres una droga entonces temo decir que soy adicto.**_

((Lunes 5:20 P. M))

Odio para donde esta yendo esta conversación… si quieres flirtear hazlo con Emma.

((Lunes 5:21 P. M))

 _ **Ese es un derecho que te guardo a ti Lovi-Love**_

((Lunes 5:24 P. M))

Vuélveme a llamar así y tu tortuga de origami pasará a mejor vida.

((Lunes 5:25 P. M))

 _ **Ok ya entendí TuT**_

* * *

 **:::::::::::::V &R:::::::::::V&R::::::::::V&R:::::::::V&R:::::::::**

* * *

((Lunes 5:30 P. M))

 **Voy a comer.**

((Lunes 5:31 P. M))

 **:::Imagen1:::**

((Lunes 5:33 P. M))

¿No es un poco tarde para comer?

((Lunes 5:33 P. M))

 **Nunca es muy tarde para comer deliciosa pasta.**

((Lunes 5:35 P. M))

Debí de hacerle caso al macho patatas cuando dijo que los tomates hacen a la gente más tonta… Diablos.

((Lunes 5:36 P. M))

 **¡Yo también tengo un amigo que me dice eso muy a menudo!**

((Lunes 5:37 P. M))

¡No es mi amigo! Yo jamás seria amigo de un alemán, JAMAS. Solo es el hermano de un idiota amigo de un bastardo que se la pasa molestándome.

((Lunes 5:40 P. M))

 **Parece que eres muy popular.**

((Lunes 5:58 P. M))

¿Lo dudabas acaso?

((Lunes 5:59 P. M))

 **No es eso xD es que tengo la impresión de que no eres exactamente la persona más social de toda tu escuela.**

((Lunes 6:10 P. M))

Pues para tu información lo soy.

((Lunes 6:11 P. M))

 **¿No te tardaste mucho en responder?**

((Lunes 6:16 P. M))

No.

((Lunes 6:18 P. M))

Son tus imaginaciones

((Lunes 6:18 P. M))

 **Como digas… ¿Y que vas a cenar?**

((Lunes 6:20 P. M))

Sobras posiblemente.

((Lunes 6:22 P. M))

 **:'( Que triste suena eso. Ten te convido de mi pasta, y para que veas que eso no lo hago con cualquiera.**

((Lunes 6:23 P. M))

¿Pero que no…? Y… Ahg, gracias.

((Lunes 6:25 P. M))

 **¡Aceptaste de mi pizza! Soy la persona más feliz del mundo mundial!**

((Lunes 6:27 P. M))

¿No era pasta?

((Lunes 6:29 P. M))

 **Si, pero ahora estoy comiendo pizza y como te tardaste mucho en elegir se me acabo.**

((Lunes 6:30 P. M))

Si que eres extraño.

((Lunes 6:31 P. M))

 **Ya me lo habías dicho antes~**

((Lunes 6:33 P. M))

¿En serio lo había dicho?

((Lunes 6:35 P. M))

Vaya, si lo había dicho.

((Lunes 6:36 P. M))

 **Es que estuve releyendo nuestras conversaciones ~**

((Lunes 6:37 P. M))

Ahora si me das miedo.

((Lunes 6:39 P. M))

 **¿Tu no lo haces acaso?**

((Lunes 6:41 P. M))

No.

((Lunes 6:41 P. M))

 **Que "no" más seco.**

((Lunes 6:42 P. M))

¡uy lo siento! *emoticon de agua* NO. * emoticon de agua* ¿Mejor?

((Lunes 6:44 P. M))

 **XD me hiciste la tarde-noche**

((Lunes 6:45 P. M))

Yupi.

* * *

 **:::::::::::::V &R:::::::::::V&R::::::::::V&R:::::::::V&R:::::::::**

* * *

((Lunes 6:32 P. M))

Lovino, recuerda que mañana nos toca exponer sobre la Guerra Fría x3 para que traigas la cartulina

((Lunes 6:34 P. M))

 _Leído_

((Lunes 6:35 P. M))

¿Lovino?

((Lunes 6: 40 P. M))

¿Lovi?

((Lunes 6:44 P. M))

Mierda.

((Lunes 6:45 P. M))

Se te olvido.

((Lunes 6:47 P. M))

…..

((Lunes 6:50 P. M))

Tu silencio no me tranquiliza, se te olvido hacer el papeleo anoche xD *

((Lunes 6:57 P. M))

Emma, hermosa Emma, mi diosa y musa…. ¿Y si tu haces la cartulina y yo lucho por aprenderme mi parte?

((Lunes 6:58 P. M))

Que lindo Lovi.

((Lunes 7: 00 P. M))

Pero esta oficina esta cerrada. **

((Lunes 7:01 P. M))

¡Emma, no me abandones así!

((Lunes 7:04 P. M))

¡Emma, no puedes ser tan cruel y cínica!

((Lunes 7:08 P. M))

¡Se que lees los mensajes y casi escucho tu molesta risa! No es gracioso.

((Lunes 7:10 P. M))

….mierda, ahora entiendo como se sintió Feliciano.

((Lunes 7:13 P. M))

¿Feliciano?

((Lunes 7:14 P. M))

Feliciano, ya sabes, el acosador en mi celular del que te hablaba.

((Lunes 7:15 P. M))

¡Ah! Mandale saludos de mi parte ;)

((Lunes 7:16 P. M))

Y ahora si me hablas…

* * *

 **:::::::::::::V &R:::::::::::V&R::::::::::V&R:::::::::V&R::::::::::**

* * *

((Lunes 9:02 P. M))

 **Mi cena~**

((Lunes 9:04 P. M))

 **:::Imagen2:::**

((Lunes 9:05 P. M))

¿Eres presumido o solitario?

((Lunes 9:06 P. M))

 **No soy ninguna de esas dos personas, soy Feli.**

((Lunes 9:10 P. M))

 **¡Lovino, era una broma!**

((Lunes 9:16 P. M))

 **No te enojes QnQ**

((Lunes 9:20 P. M))

No me enoje, más que de costumbre, es que tengo un chingo de tarea y una puta cartulina. que hacer.

((Lunes 9:22 P. M))

 **¿Es mucho?**

((Lunes 9:25 P. M))

Demasiado. Me quedare dormido.

((Lunes 9:27 P. M))

 **Suerte~ Te enviare un mensaje a las once para saber si sigues vivo.**

((Lunes 9:30 P. M))

Que considerado.

((Lunes 9:30 P. M))

Y si, era sarcasmo.

((Lunes 11:10 P. M))

 **Hooooooola ¿Sigues allí?**

((Lunes 11:14 P. M))

 **¿Ya te dormiste?**

((Lunes 11:17 P. M))

 **¡Loviiiino! Da señales de vida.**

((Lunes 11:24 P. M))

 **Houston tenemos un problema. Al parecer toda vida se ha extinguido del celular de Lovino.**

((Lunes 11:30 P. M))

 **¡Flavio, Lovino, secuestrador!**

((Lunes 11:33 P. M))

:::::Llamada entrante:::::

—¿Cía..?

— **¡Es tu cumpleaños, que seas muy feliz y todos te deseamos te crezca la nariz, abre tus regalos que seas muy feliz….! *****

—Numero equivocado.

::::::Llamada finalizada::::

((Lunes 11:38 P. M))

::::: Llamada Entrante::::::

— **¡Me colgaste!**

—¡No se quien eres! Y para hablar a esta puta hora entre semana tienes bolas.

— **¡Soy Feliciano! ¿Soy tan poco importante en tu vida que ya ni te acuerdas de mí? Voy a llorar.**

—¡¿Y como se supone que iba a saber que eras tu?!

— **¿Por el nombre en pantalla?**

—…..–

—¡Oye, no llores idiota!

— **¡Es que…!**

—¡Ni peros ni ostias! ¿Para que diablos hablas a esta hora, no deberías estar durmiendo?

— **Si, pero dije que te hablaría a esta hora para despertarte y que acabarás de hacer tu cartulina por si te quedabas dormido. Tengo sueeeeño.**

—….—

— **¿Lovino?**

—S-Solo diré esto una vez. Gracias.

:::::::Llamada Finalizada:::::::

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ;) si les gusto no olviden dejar sus comentarios, favs y follows y si no les gusto también.

 **Courier Tricky Demo _n_** _: El Itacest es mi OTP, los adoro. Yo también leí el fic del cual estas hablando, aunque en lo personal no soy muy fan de esa pareja. Espero no haberte despecionado con el capitulo, algunas cosas basadas en mi vida (?)_

*Referencia a la película _Monsters Inc._

**Otra referencia a la película _Monsters Inc._

***Referencia a la película _Las Locuras del Emperador._

Gracias por leer, tomatazos, aplausos, quejas, propuestas... Todo aceptado. No muerdo si tu no lo haces primero.

 _Kira5Awesome_.


	3. DesconocidoAcosadorPobreZone

**Advertencias: Un auto corrector hijo de la fruta (especialmente para mi beta (?)) y la boquita de Romano, españoles entrometidos e invitados inesperados.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: DesconocidoAcosadorPobreZone**

Lovino/ **Feliciano/** _Antonio_ /Ludwig y un invitado especial (?)

Miércoles 16 de Marzo

((Miércoles 7:32 A. M))

 _¡Looooooovi!_

((Miércoles 7:34 A. M))

 _Lovi, no me ignores ;n; se que estas en tu celular._

((Miércoles 7:35 A. M))

¿Cómo sabes eso bastardo?

((Miércoles 7:36 A. M))

¿Me… estas acosando?

((Miércoles 7:37 A. M))

 _Eres cruel Lovi, estoy sentado junto a ti_.

((Miércoles 7:38 A. M))

Ah, no me había dado cuenta.

((Miércoles 7:40 A. M))

 _Lo se, me estas ignorando._

((Miércoles 7:42 A. M))

¿Y por qué sigues hablándome por mensajes?

((Miércoles 7:43 A. M))

 _De otra forma no me haces caso, eres malo con el jefe._

((Miércoles 7:44 A. M))

 _Oh, tengo una idea ;)_

* * *

 **:::::::V &R:::::::: V&R:::::::: V&R::::::: V&R::::::**:

* * *

((Miércoles 6:30 A. M))

 **Buenos días Lovi :)**

((Miércoles 6:33 A. M))

¿Una carita feliz? ¿Somos acaso niños de dos años?

((Miércoles 6:35 A. M))

 **Nop! Al menos yo no. Pero creó que el avance de una relación se basa en cuantas caritas felices puedes poner.**

((Miércoles 6:36 A. M))

Que idiota. ¿No tienes escuela?

((Miércoles 6:40 A. M))

 **Entro hasta las 8 así que no hay problema, ¿y tu?**

((Miércoles 6:44 A. M))

No veo porque te debería de decir eso.

((Miércoles 6:58 A. M))

Bueno… a las 8:40 ¿vale? Así que ya no este enojado Joder.

((Miércoles 7:00 A. M))

 **Yo quisiera …**

((Miércoles 7:02 A. M))

¿….? ¿Qué?

((Miércoles 7:05 A. M))

 **Que supieras…**

((Miércoles 7:08 A. M))

¿¡Que?!

((Miércoles 7:10 A. M))

 **Cuanto extraño….**

((Miércoles 7:12 A. M))

¿Tu pasta? ¿Tu almohada?

((Miércoles 7:16 A. M))

 **Tu presencia aquí**.

((Miércoles 7:20 A. M))

¿Aquí en donde? ¿A que diablos te refieres?

(( Miércoles 7:24 A. M))

 **Y no puedo, no me atrevo**.

((Miércoles 7:30 A. M))

…..

((Miércoles 7:31 A. M))

 **Y es que si te veo no se que decir.**

((Miércoles 7: 33 A. M))

Técnicamente no me has visto. Espera, un bastardo me esta molestando.

((Miércoles 7:35 A. M))

 **¿Por qué? (¿Por qué, Lovi, me estas engañando? Yo pensé que era el único bastardo que te molestaba :'( el único hombre en tu vida ) ¿Por qué?**

((Miércoles 7:36 A. M) )

¡Lo que yo quiero saber es POR QUE hablas como si fuéramos una pareja!

((Miércoles 7: 38 A. M))

 **Porque quiero volar contigo por el suelo**

((Miércoles 7:38 A. M))

¿El suelo? -_-'

((Miércoles 7:39 A. M))

 **¡El cielo, el cielo! Fue el auto corrector. ¿Vez? Nuestra relación avanza, ya has puesto una carita ~( 7w7)~**

((Miércoles 7:41 A. M))

Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso.

((Miércoles 7:41 A. M))

 **Te daré mi pasta, solo a ti.**

((Miércoles 7:42 A. M))

Que considerado.

((Miércoles 7:43 A. M))

 **¡Quiero volar!**

((Miércoles 7:44 A. M))

Creí que querías que voláramos los dobdbdbdjkd LG s

((Miércoles 7:45 A. M))

 **¿? Bueno, yo te atrapó tu me atrapas para siempre. Lo que quieras puedes decirme.**

((Miércoles 7:46 A. M))

Vsdjdjdjskkdjnsbaymidijs

((Miércoles 7:50 A. M))

 **De preferencia algo que entienda. Me querrás los se solo es cuestión de tiempo. Yo te esperare y no te dejare, porque te amo ¡te amo! ¡TE AMO! ERES EL MEJOR.**

((Miércoles 7:54 A. M))

 **Lovino, Lo último no era en serio xD era una broma**

((Miércoles 7:59 A. M))

 **En serio, puedes buscar la canción se llama "Yo te atrapó, tu me atrapas"**

((Miércoles 8:01 A. M))

 **Me voy a mi clase, no te enojes o vivirás menos.**

((Miércoles 9:10 A. M))

 **Lovi~ vamos, contesta. Yo se que quieres contestar.**

((Miércoles 10:20 A. M))

 **Mi descanso, por fiiiin~ voy a comer pasta y hablar con chicas lindas.**

((Miércoles 10:35 A. M))

 **Mira, mira. Ella me dio su numero.**

((Miércoles 10:40 A. M))

 **::::::Imagen3::::** :

((Miércoles 11:35 A. M))

 **Me siento sólito sin ti quejándote de mis mensajes**

((Miércoles 12:01 A. M))

 **De camino a mi casa. El lago es precioso**.

((Miércoles 12:02 A. M))

 **:::::Imagen4:::::**

((Miércoles 12:16 A. M))

¿Vives en Italia?

((Miércoles 12:20 A. M))

 **¡Lovino! Pensé que me habías abandonado**

((Miércoles 12:22 A. M))

Diría que lo siento, pero no lo siento. El bastardo del que te hable me quito el celular todo el día porque no le hacia caso. No si ni porque me lo encontré si vamos en turnos diferentes.

((Miércoles 12:25 A. M))

 **Soy la persona más feliz, pensé que te habías cansado de mi.**

((Miércoles 12:26 A. M))

¿Quién que no lo he hecho?

((Miércoles 12:30 A. M))

Cuidado, vas a pisar popo de perro.

((Miércoles 12:33 A. M))

 **¿Eeeeeh? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?**

((Miércoles 12:34 A. M))

¿Desde que altura te caíste cuando eras bebe?

((Miércoles 12:40 A. M))

 **Ni idea.**

* * *

 **:::::::::V &R::::::::: V&R:::::::: V&R::::::::**

* * *

((Miércoles 1:35 P. M))

 _Lovi, ya te pedí perdón. ¿No es suficiente castigo el golpe que me diste?_

((Miércoles 1:39 P. M))

No, fue tu culpa por tomar mi celular y después irte corriendo.

((Miércoles 1:40 P. M))

 _Pero no me hacías caso ,OnO,_

((Miércoles 1:45 P. M))

Seguro es porque tenía algo más importante que hacer.

((Miércoles 1:48 P. M))

 _¿A quien le mandabas mensajes? ¿Una novia tal vez?_

((Miércoles 2:00 P. M))

 _¿Lovino?_

((Miércoles 2:13 P. M))

Lo siento bastardo, se me cayo el celular y no lo encuentro.

((Miércoles 2:15 P. M))

 _Ah, bueno, me contestas cuando lo encuentres n. n_

((Miércoles 2:23 P. M))

 _¿Ya lo encontraste?_

((Miércoles 2:28 P. M))

Aun no

* * *

 **::::::::::: V &R:::::::: V&R:::::::: V&R:::::::**

* * *

((Miércoles 4:01 P. M))

 **Lovinoooooo**

((Miércoles 4:10 P. M))

 **¡Lovino~!**

((Miércoles 4:15 P. M))

 **Lovi~~**

((Miércoles 4:17 P. M))

¡¿Qué?! Hay gente que esta ocupada y no como tu perdiendo el tiempo.

((Miércoles 4:17 P. M))

 **¿En serio existe esa clase de gente?**

((Miércoles 4:18 P. M))

 _Leído._

((Miércoles 4:20 P. M))

 **¿Cómo has estado?**

((Miércoles 4:24 P. M))

 _Leído_

((Miércoles 4:25 P. M))

 **Tengo un auto convertible.**

((Miércoles 4:25 P. M))

¿En serio?

((Miércoles 4:25 P. M))

 **Si, Por las mañanas es de helados y por la noche de tamales xD**

((Miércoles 4:26 P. M))

 _Leído._

((Miércoles 4:28 P. M))

 **Decidido, estoy en la PobrezaZone.**

((Miércoles 4:30 P. M))

No, estas en la DesconocidoAcosadorPobreZone

((Miércoles 4:33 P. M))

 _Leído._

((Miércoles 4:36 P. M))

 **Aprovecho para decirte que mi libro Luna de Plutón esta siendo un éxito en ventas en todas las librerías de México, Argentina, Colombia, España y todos los países de habla hispana. Léelo, te va a encantar.**

((Miércoles 4:38 P. M) )

 _Su mensaje fue enviado, recibido, leído e ignorado con éxito._

* * *

 **:::::::::V &R::::::: V&R::::::: V&R:::::::**

* * *

((Miércoles 4:38 P. M))

Y entonces divides el residuo de la operación entre el delta que te salió en la primera parte.

((Miércoles 4:40 P. M))

 **Ve~ ¿El triángulito?**

((Miércoles 4:42 P. M))

Si, el triángulo.

((Miércoles 4:44 P. M))

 **Ya, ¿y después?**

((Miércoles 4:45 P. M))

Haces lo mismo con los demás y así sacas el delta de x, y.

((Miércoles 4:47 P. M))

 **¿Y te sale esto?**

((Miércoles 4:47 P. M))

 **::::Imagen1:::** :

((Miércoles 4:50 P. M))

Feliciano, ese es el dibujo de un gato.

((Miércoles 4:55 P. M))

 **Ah, si. Esta lindo *u***

((Miércoles 4:56 P. M))

Feliciano, concéntrate en el ejercicio.

((Miércoles 4:57 P. M))

 **Ah, si, si**.

((Miércoles 4:59 P. M))

¡FELIIIIIII! ¡No lo vas a creer, el asombroso yo ya tiene más de 100 seguidores!

((Miércoles 5:01 P. M))

 **¿Eh….?**

((Miércoles 5:04 P. M))

Ah, soy el asombroso Gilbert, Le acabo de quitar el celular a mi no tan asombroso hermano menor.

((Miércoles 5:06 P. M))

 **Ah, Ciao Gilbo**

((Miércoles 5:08 P. M))

Guten tag Feli~

((Miércoles 5:08 P. M))

 **¿Cómo esta Gilbird?**

((Miércoles 5:12 P. M))

Dejando el nido Feli, dejando el nido. El asombroso yo esta orgulloso de su pajarito. Pronto seré abuelo.

((Miércoles 5:14 P. M))

 **¡Felicidades!**

((Miércoles 5:15 P. M))

 **¿No deberías de devolverle el celular a Luddy antes de que se enoje y hablarme por el tuyo?**

((Miércoles 5:20 P. M))

Me suena a que tienes razón.

((Miércoles 5:22 P. M))

Ya esta, Lo siento por la interrupción Feliciano.

((Miércoles 5:28 P. M))

 **Ntp Luddy.**

((Miércoles 5:30 P. M))

Entonces, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

((Miércoles 5:33 P. M))

 **Si, ¿Cómo Le hago para salir de la DesconocidoAcosadorPobreZone?**

((Miércoles 5:36 P. M))

De la tarea.

((Miércoles 5:40 P. M))

 **Ah, no, ninguna capitano!**

((Miércoles 5:44 P. M))

 _Leído_.

* * *

 **¿y que les pareció la asombrosa aparición del más asombroso de los asombrosos? Espero en serio que les haya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden que si les gusto me piden dejar reviews o favs. Si no les gusto también.**

 **Anotare Fujoshi Girl:** ¡Y yo a tí ciudadana promedio! (?) okno. Gracias y me siento feliz de que te haya gustado. Tengo que hacer algo para que esta ship crezca, se que algún día casi todos la amaran (?) y mientras tanto voy a dar mi granito de arena.

 **Kokonose:** Lo se xD todos necesitamos a un Feli que nós despierte y se desvele con nosotros. Si todos los hombres son iguales porque no pueden ser iguales a los de Hetalia? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo~

 **NadeshikoHokage:** ¡Te quiero! Te arrastre hacia el lado obscura del incesto precioso xD Buajajaja, me da gusto que te este gustando la historia. La aparición de Gilbo va para ti~ tal vez luego tenga cierta relevancia en la historia.

 **Kokoa Kirkland:** No somos muchas, eso es cierto '-_- pero tengo confianza y amor en la ship. ¡Unámonos y ya veras como poco a poco se vuelve famosa!

¡ **Si tienen propuestas no duden en hacérmelas saber! Por lo mientras**

 **Nós leemos.**

 ** _Kira_.**


	4. Blame it on the alcohol

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Hetalia todavia no son mios, seguire informando.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Blame it on the alcohol**

Lovino/ **Feliciano** / _Antonio_ / Emma/ _Romulo_.

 _ **Sábado 20 de Abril**_

((Sábado 1:13 P.M))

Eh…

Joder, me estoy tragando todo el maldito orgullo para hacer esto.

((Sábado 1:20 P.M))

Bastado, ¿recuerdas que ayer me llevaste a una fiesta culera? Pues… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO ALLI!? MI MALDITO CARRO ESTA ABOYADO Y MI BRAZO… ESTA ROTO. ROTO. R.O.T.O

((Sábado 1:30 P.M))

 _Hola Lovi :D_

((Sábado 1:31 P.M))

 _Pues, Emma te reto a tomar 10 shots de tequila y… estabas tan borracho que te subiste al balcón de su habitación y te aventaste a la nada cantando "nanananana BATMAN" y caíste en tu coche._

((Sábado 1:31 P.M))

¿Y porque p-

((Sábado 1:32 P.M))

Espera, deja que active las mayúsculas.

((Sábado 1:33 P.M))

¿POR QUÉ PUTAS NO ME LLEVASTE A UN HOSPITAL?

((Sábado 1:35 P.M))

 _Estaba muy ocupado riéndome :D_

((Sábado 1:35 P.M))

Leído.

((Sábado 1:40 P.M))

Oye Lovi, Emma y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta hoy, va a ser tranquila, ¿quieres ir?

((Sábado 1:42 P.M))

Leido.

* * *

 **:::::::::: V &R ::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R :::::::::: V&R::::::::**

* * *

((Sábado 1:36 P.M))

 **¡Buenos días Lovi!**

((Sábado 1:40 P.M))

¿Alguna vez me dejaras de llamar así?

((Sábado 1:42 P.M))

 **…¿no?**

((Sábado 1:42 P.M))

No sé ni para que me molesto.

((Sábado 1:42 P.M))

 **: ) ¿Dormiste bien?**

((Sábado 1:43 P.M))

¡Claro! SOLO ME ROMPI EL MALDITO BRAZO Y ARRUINE MI CARRO POR GUSTO.

((Sábado 1:45 P.M))

 **Oh…**

((Sábado 1:50 P.M))

 **Oye, me puedes hacer un poema?**

((Sábado 1:53 P.M))

¡Claro!

Las rosas son rojas, Las violetas son color azul, Una cara como la tuya pertenece al zoo, pero no te preocupes estaré ahí como tú, solo que no adentro de un cachirul (como tu) sino afuera riéndome de… alv, de ti.

((Sábado 1:54 P.M))

 **: ´( Lovi, puede que no lo sepas, pero las palabras pueden herir más que una espada.**

((Sábado 1:54 P.M))

Pues muere.

((Sábado 1:55 P.M))

 **:´ (**

* * *

 **:::::::::: V &R ::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R :::::::::: V&R::::::::**

* * *

((Sábado 2:34 P.M))

Voy a una fiesta.

((Sábado 2:37 P.M))

 _¿De nuevo?_

((Sábado 2:40 P.M))

Aja.

((Sábado 2:42 P.M))

 _¡Ese es mi nieto! :D_

 _¿Va a haber alcohol?_

((Sábado 2:43 P.M))

No.

((Sábado 2:44 P.M))

 _¿Van a haber drogas?_

((Sábado 2:50 P.M))

No.

((Sábado 2:50 P.M))

 _¿Vas a tener sexo?7u7_

((Sábado 2:52 P.M))

NO y si lo fuera a tener no te lo diría viejo verde.

((Sábado 2:55 P.M))

 _…Entonces, ¿Para qué demonios vas?_

((Sábado 2:55 P.M))

 _Leído._

((Sábado 2:56 P.M))

 _:D Ten cuidado._

((Sábado 2:58 P.M))

¡Ah, sí! Pensaba matarme en el camino pero me has salvado, estoy agradecido.

((Sábado 3:01 P.M))

 _Nieto_

((Sábado 3:01 P.M))

 _Tu sarcasmo duele mucho menos en texto ;)_

:::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R :::::::::: V&R::::::::

((Domingo 10 A.M))

Agh… ¡Tengo resaca, de nuevo!

((Domingo 10:01 A.M))

 _Hola Lovi-Love._

((Domingo 10:03 A.M))

Ayer no estaba tan borracho, verdad?

((Domingo 10:05 A.M))

 _Eh… En el Wal-Mart cuando el chico hablo por el micrófono para hacer un anuncio te incaste y gritaste "EL SEÑOR HA HABLADO DESDE LOS CIELOS, HAGASE SU VOLUNTAD"_

((Domingo 10:10 A.M))

…Genial.

* * *

 **:::::::::: V &R ::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R :::::::::: V&R::::::::**

* * *

((Lunes 7:00 A.M))

Para estos momentos sé que no debería preguntar pero alv.

((Lunes 7:18 A.M))

¿Qué tan borracho estaba ayer?

((Lunes 7:20 A.M))

Pues, déjame ponerlo de esta forma Lovi, después de la tercer cerveza pusiste tu cara contra el cristal de una pecera y te pusiste a cantar "Nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar…"

((Lunes 7:33 A.M))

Oh.

((Lunes 7:34 A.M))

Genial : ) no estaba tan borracho.

* * *

 **:::::::::: V &R ::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R :::::::::: V&R::::::::**

* * *

((Martes 1:08 P.M))

UHHHH! No puedo creer que tú y Emma me hayan arrastrado tres veces a fiestas en esta semana pero la de ayer fue GENIAL.

((Martes 1:13 P.M))

 _Estoy feliz de que te hayas divertido Lovi :D_

((Martes 1:15 P.M))

. _Aunque estabas borracho… de nuevo_

((Martes 1:15 P.M))

¡Claro que no! Esta vez sí me cuide.

((Martes 1:20 P.M))

 _Odio ser quien te diga esto Lovi pero te pusiste a cortar piñas y a gritar "¡Bob Esponja, sé que estás ahí! Buajaja"_

((Martes 1:23 P.M))

Joder…

((Martes 1:24 P.M))

Si estaba borracho.

((Martes 1:30 P.M))

 _De nuevo ;)_

((Martes 1:33 P.M))

Leído

* * *

 **:::::::::: V &R ::::::::: V&R ::::::::: V&R :::::::::: V&R::::::::**

* * *

((Martes 5:32 P.M))

 **¿Lovi?**

((Martes 5:34 P.M))

Nunca más volveré a ir a una fiesta. Ni tomare alcohol. Nunca.

((Martes 5:36 P.M))

 **Amen.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Mas aun porque vilmente abandone este fic por un largo largo largo tiempo... Solo les quiero decir que ya regrese :)**


End file.
